


A Day in the Life of Ofelia and Dorianne

by the_headband_girl



Category: Classical Music RPF, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Adopted Children, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Ofelia Family AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_headband_girl/pseuds/the_headband_girl
Summary: This is a day in the life of Ofelia and her twin sister Dorianne, well some of it.





	A Day in the Life of Ofelia and Dorianne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SneezingDisappointment](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneezingDisappointment/gifts).



> Dorianne Marcelline or formally known as The Perceived Rumour is a creation of mine based on the rumours that spread around the time some hoe dieded like an idiot—kidneys failed on him, so he did get poisoned BY HIMSELF—anyway she is linked to Offie due to the fact that upon the cantata's release the rumour was almost all stamped out.
> 
> Anyway this may take way too long but here I am. Impulse fic number whatever.

_Dorianne Marcelline is Ofelia Suzanna's younger twin sister_

_Young, lively and kind despite her sad life before her family got them_

_They are beloved and embraced as they are_

_The twins are inseparable as they say_

_There is no lie on that_

* * *

Ofelia quietly entered back to their bedroom as she sees Dorianne sound asleep with their plush bear held close. She made a wide grin on her lips and went to pat her sister to wake her up. "Baby Dorie~" she called as Dorianne stirs awake upon hearing her sister and smiles "Baby Dorie wake up now?" Ofelia asks as Dorianne nods a bit and sat up as she starts singing. Ofelia watched her sing until she finished, as Dorianne looks back at her sister "Okay, am awake now." 

The two went downstairs as they search for their parents. "Hello Grey," Dorianne greeted as Ofelia squashed herself close to her sister as the entity clad in armour leans down to the twins before morphing out from their armour as he leans and holds the twins close. "Spiky baby funny yes?" Ofelia commented as Dorianne asks where their parents were. Grey took them to the kitchen first as their dad was cooking with their second helper Amduscias—or as the twins call Amy. The twins kissed Grey and was placed down on their feet while Grey went out of the kitchen and was heard crying out of joy again.

"You made Grey cry again." Wolfgang remarked as the twins cuddle their dad on his legs with giggles coming out from them "But he is always like that!" Dorianne replied as she spots Amduscias cooking their breakfast and lunchables for school. Wolfgang informed them not to be with Amy as he cooked food for them. The twins nod as Ofelia asked where their papa was. Amduscias gestured out to the garden and the twins thanked and gave their Amy a flying kiss and kisses their dad before going out to the garden. 

  


Antonio was tending to their flower plots as their roses, carnations, sages and other herbs, spices along with some ornamental flowers are in bloom with some insects pollinating them. He looks back as he heard the twins call out to him. "Papa!" the twins gleefully call as they ran to him, Antonio removed his gloves and turned to them, catching the twins up on a warm and secure embrace. "Good morning my babies" he greeted as he held them close and the twins happily kissed their papa's cheeks. "Pretty flowers!" the twins pointed out as they excitedly flail their hands.

"Yes they are pretty flowers, look, your sunflowers are facing the sun again." Antonio gestured as the twins look on the sunflowers that tower over them. They went to the flowers as they noticed earthworms under them "Wormies?" Ofelia pointed as Dorianne looks at them before calling to their papa "Papa, why are there wormies?" she asked as Antonio informs the why and the worth of the worms making the twins watch them wiggle about. 

"Should we bring wormies to school?" Dorianne asked. 

"Maybe not, unless your teacher said it's okay" Antonio nervously replied. 

The twins giggled and looks back as Amduscias called them for a bath and prepared them for school. 

  


The twins happily twirled in their uniforms as they went downstairs again to eat breakfast with their family. As the twins gave their Grace they happily ate their pancakes and softly beaten eggs with a small bowl of berries. Ofelia noticed Dorianne's cheeks messed up with berries and cleans them for her "Thank you baby Offie~" Dorianne blushes as they lean and boop their noses.

Their parents and caretakers clutched on their chests as it was too much for them. 

The twins giggled at the in return. 

  


After eating, Grey picks up their bags and left for school. The twins gently held Grey's hand and smiles as they sing their song to him. "Grey! Grey! Will you and Amduscias pick us up when we go out from school?" the twins asked as they not "Please wait for us on the shed okay?" Grey favoured them as the twins nod upon arriving from the school's gates. Grey placed down their bags as the twins carried them up their backs and gave their beloved Grey a kiss before they left. Grey tried to keep his feelings inside as the parents and other caretakers of the school look at him. "Ah, they are so good children right?" a parent remarked as Grey stood up and fixed his suit. "Of course they are. They are pure and good." the parent giggles happily as Grey politely left the area. 

Hours passed and the twins are out of school, happily spotting Grey and Amduscias on the shed. "Ah! They're here!" the twins gleefully leapt and cuddled them close. Amduscias held the twins securely in his arms. "Everything good?" he asked as the twins nod. Dorianne remarked how many of their classmates looked over their lunch and how intricate they were made. Amduscias smirked as Grey playfully smacked his head making the twins giggle. 

The four came home from the ice cream shop bringing ice cream in tow as Antonio noticed them and the twins happily cuddle their papa. "Papa~" they greeted as he nuzzled their heads "Hello babies, can you get your dad for me, he is in his room for now" Antonio hummed as the twins nodded and went upstairs to the music room while Amduscias and Grey cleared out the area.

The twins knocked on the door as they heard a 'go away' gesture. "Daddy! Why you say that to us?" the twins sobbed as Wolfgang snaps and leapt towards the door and opened up before the twins cried out loud and held them close "Oh no, no, no, daddy is sorry oh!" he apologised to them as the twins happily cuddle their daddy. "Daddy sorry oh my~" he repeats as the twins kissed his cheeks. "Daddy there is ice cream" the twins whispered to coax him out the room, which he followed and carried them down. 

  


The family ate their share of ice cream as the cool breeze chimed the wind chimes as they lazily reclined while the twins sang for them. "I love you all so much!" Ofelia remarked and held Dorianne tight "But I love you most of all!" she told Dorianne. 

Dorianne smiled as she cuddles her twin sister close "Yes, I love you too most of all!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments heavily appreciated :) Thank you everyone for reading with me!


End file.
